


тражен

by salable_mystic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-28 13:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15049805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salable_mystic/pseuds/salable_mystic
Summary: Art Submission for the 2018 Tiny Reverse Bang





	тражен

[ ](https://imgur.com/F4u7WMR)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Wanted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237915) by [FrenchKey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchKey/pseuds/FrenchKey)
  * [Permanence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15270753) by [Winterstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterstar/pseuds/Winterstar)
  * [When the Helicarriers Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15271605) by [AngeNoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeNoir/pseuds/AngeNoir)
  * [Burns Like Ice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15272151) by [dreamkist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/pseuds/dreamkist)
  * [Ransomed Goods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756411) by [DepressingGreenie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie)
  * [OATH - Through the Mirror](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15983861) by [RawWriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RawWriting/pseuds/RawWriting)




End file.
